The Love Of Art
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: A helping hand is always welcome to those who need it. Let a tutor guide your hand to learn and improve yourself. A male human x female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Seated on a wooden table a young man was sitting by himself in a park, with a hefty bag next to him on the floor, he studied the piece of paper laid flat on the desk of the table, his face twisted in annoyance as he yelled out to no-one:

"Dammit all! I can't get anything right today." He let his face fall on the palms of his hands as they rested on the table. Growls came from his throat as he felt defeated by the simplest tasks, his mind too fuzzled to notice someone silently walking up beside him and taking a place next to him, looking over his work then on the male himself.

"Are you OK?" A female voiced called to him. Taking his hands off his face he looked to his left to see a Pokemon standing on the seats of the table; a Smeargle, to be exact, with red paint oozing from the end of her tail. She looking him over with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just-" He looked over the desk area, as pieces of scrunched up paper scattered the desk, many having half-started drawings on them. His main paper was placed over a wooden board as a pencil was dropped on the top if it. "-I just can't seem to draw today. I feel like I should pack up and call it a day." He spoke, paying little heed to the talking Pokemon standing by him.

He suddenly felt a small hand placed on his chin and turning to his left he saw the Smeargle smiling at him. "Would you like some help?"

"Errr...sure." He said surely as the Pokemon lifted her hand away. "You'd like to help me do what, exactly?"

"To show you how to correct things." She answered as she took his pencil and looked at the half-created sketch on the paper. She could see it was trying to be a simple Squirtle but it's whole design was off. It had no starting point nor a plan in mind with the stretch, the legs and feet were far too small while the face was in such a bad shape, the eyes were in the wrong position and the mouth too wide. "See, here's where you went wrong: the whole thing doesn't have proper anatomy, you needed to work out what the proper proportions of everything is first." Using the rubber, she started erasing out the mistakes part by part, before drawing over them herself. He watched on as she slowly started to sketch in the arms of the legs of the Squirtle, their proportions and placement perfect before going over the face and tail, ovals and circles being drawn the erased carefully as detailed in the shell and eyes, before showing the finished sketch to the human. "Like this, see. Is this what you were going for?" He took the paper of her and stared at in awe. It was...perfect. Exactly of how he imagined it should be, and how he would have drawn it himself, if it wasn't for the fact he had trouble doing so.

"This is amazing." He said as he placed it back down on the desk. "I don't think I could sketch anything as good as this."

"Oh nah." The Smeargle waved it off with a smile. "Nothing major, it's just a quick sketch is all. You could have drawn it better given more time than me."

"I wish I could agree, but I don't think I could ever draw something as good as this by myself. I'm...not very good at drawing, unfortunately. Unlike you." The Painter Pokemon laughed off the compliment.

"Don't beat yourself up. I'm sure you could create some amazing things by yourself. All you need is some time and patience and I bet you'd be truly amazing." She gave a sincere smile his way.

"I could have all the time in the world and I don't think I could ever improve by much...actually..." He eyed the Pokemon up and down. "If I may ask...could you teach me? Can you show me how to draw better? I'd like to learn more from you." She raised an eyebrow as she let a cheeky grin appear on her face.

"You are asking me to teach you?"

"Well if you don't want to-"

"I'm not saying I didn't want to at all." She quickly interrupted him. "Actually, that sounds like a lot of fun. Sure, I don't have anywhere else to be. Why not." He perked up at her confirming his invitation. "Smeargle, if you want to call me by a name.." She offered him her hand as she stated her name. "Michel." He replied as he shook her hand thoroughly.

"But, understand I'll only help you on one condition." She addressed to him as she didn't let go of his hand. "If you don't do as I say, or if you go out of bounds with my teaching, there will be punishment involved." His smile faltered at this.

"Like what?"

Her tail suddenly flicked across his face, grazing his nose as just a drop of her red paint landed on the top. "I'll paint your face." She then gave him a big wink as she chuckled, releasing her grip. "Now then..." She handed him his pencil back, which he quickly took from her hand. "Shall we begin." She took a seat right next to him as he put a new paper on the board.

"Now to start, I want you to stow away anything else you may have learnt for later." She began. "As one thing I can tell with what you've drawn you tried to jump right into detail first. Bad idea. As the first lesson I'm giving you is drawing something very easy; a stick figure." He gave her almost offended look, as if to say _Really? A stick figure? Do you think I'm that bad at drawing?_

"Now don't make me use my tail." She warned, as she readied her tail at him.

"I didn't say anything." He held up his hands in defensiveness, though the fact his expression didn't change into one of genuine fear told her enough.

"Good..." She let her tail faltered as she turned back to the paper.

"Now to start. I want you to draw a stick figure. Simple as that, all I ask is you give both the arms and legs going off at a point, the knees and elbows. Do it with the figure having normal human proportions." He did as she asked, drawing a simple basic stick figure; two arms, two legs, a line representing a torso and a featureless circle for a head.

"Like this?"

"Perfect." She smiled. "Now, I want you to draw ovals around all the lines, giving a fair amount of space between the ovals and lines. Don't worry about going over any over lines, all of that can be erased for later, as it is just a basic layout. You need to try to imagine the ovals as that basic outline of a human." He did as asked, drawing simple ovals around the legs and arms, and a wider one for the torso.

"And this is the area where you can actually draw the detail in. This is a basic but important tool you should use for drawing figures in. These ovals and lines you will eventually erase, so now, if you wanted to keep going and draw a person, you would remove these lines and go over the body, drawing in the clothes and hands and such." He nodded his head in understanding. "I-I'm getting it now. I can see it actually. I can see the person here."

She nodded to him. "Good, but now let's do something a little bit harder. Do the same thing again, but this time on a more complex pose. I want you to draw me in that as I pose for you. Ready?" He removed the paper and placed it to one side as he pulled out another clean slate.

"Now draw this." She stood up on the bench and lifted her left foot of the ground, Ballerina-style, tongue out, hand to her nose and her tail pointed outwards. He had to to struggle to maintain his laugh at the sight, nearly falling over from the ridiculous figure before him.

"Stop laughing and draw me. I can't keep this up forever." She chastised him as she cut back to her figure, though doing so with a smile. The human settled down his laughter as he begin to draw a stick figure of her shape. It was, as she stated, a little bit harder than before. But he got her the most basic lines of her form down quicker than he expected, and he wasted no time in drawing the ovals and circles of her figure down.

"I think I've done it." She rested from her pose as she looked at his sketch. Hmm, not bad actually. A little rough, but he is improving.

"Now it's time we do some detail. Nothing big or anything, but I want you to draw the female form." The light blush that appeared his cheeks said it all as she giggled at him. "It's just a mannequin. No need to look so flustered. Remember, all humans are born without clothes on, if you're embarrassed about that. Few Pokemon don't wear clothes in the first place, me included. The natural form is a beautiful thing, Michel, it's not something you should be ashamed about."

"Yeah." He retorted in a sour mood. "But the real reason so many humans are opposed to nudism is that many nudist are people you DON'T want to see naked." Michel made a disgusted face at that, and the Smeargle couldn't help crack up at that thought, and is it turned out, neither could he as they both had a loud laugh at it all.

"All right, all right." She said as her laughter died down. "Let's get back on track shall we. Now, like I said, draw a featureless mannequin. Do it in any form you want, even the most basic one, in the way I taught you."

He thought for a moment before putting pencil to paper. "Don't rush it." She offered him as he didn't stop. "Let it happen naturally. Nothing good can come from rushing through." He seemed to nod as he drew an outline of a female with the oval, erasing the past sketches as he pushed forward. He watched with a smile as he added in the small details, the hands and feet, earsm and even the shape of the featureless breasts. (Though she held back a laugh at seeing his questionable face as he drew in the breasts slowly.)

"Quite nice actually." She completed him when he presented the finished version to her. "Definitely improved, I am happy to say. Though this is as far as I can go with drawing the body, as you may want to learn about drawing different musculature and the more complex details a person would have. For now, let's leave it until another time. Let's take it one step at a time." He nodded firmly to her.

"So what's next then?"

"Hmm...random question, but do you have a razor with you?" She spoke as she tapped at her mouth.

"I….never why?"

"I was just thinking that I could show you how to cut a pencil into a chisel shape. I'd very much like to show you how to write Calligraphy."

"Well, I'm afraid to say I only brought a paper and pencil with me to draw with. Didn't realize there's a lot more to drawing than that….wait actually I think..." He trailed off as he reached into his bag, searching around for a few moments as the Smeargle watched on with interest before pulling out two things: A Swanna quill, professionally crafted, and ink.

"I've had this in my bag for a while. Didn't think about when I'd ever get to use them until now." The Pokemon looked on in delight.

"Perfect, that seems like the next step from drawing with a pencil; pen and ink. Do you know what to do, at all?"

"I've seen some videos online, if that helps, though I've never really tried much of it myself."

"Place it down and I'll show you." Taking a new piece of paper and sticking it onto the board he took the lid off the ink bottle as he handed them to Smeargle. Lightly dipping the tip of the quill into the ink and starts to write on the paper with pure finesse. He didn't pay attention to the words she wrote so much as the style of the writing itself. Michel is in awe over of it all, of how she can turn simple words into elegant swashes. She tapped the remaining ink back into the bottle before handing it back to him.

"One day I'll get you to write as decorative as mine. But for now, let's stick to the basic stuff." Putting on a new piece of paper she pointed over to the grassy plain of the park. "Now see those flowers of there?" She pointed to a small patch of flowers among the many in the park.

"Try to draw them." He gripped the quill firmly in his hand.

Touching quill to paper he began to draw in the flower, looking up every few seconds to study the plant before going back with ease. Smeargle was surprised by how easily he was getting the hang of it. It seems he already knows how to draw quite well already. He did state he's seen videos of this kind of thing before, but even then watching people draw and actually drawing yourself are very different things. She marvelled how easily he was getting the hang of it; it seemed he already knows about how changing the position of the quill can alter the width of the line. Small, slight strokes, soft and slow.

"Impressive." She complimented him warmly. "That's quite good for a first time."

"He ha, well I've...sketched flowers before." He blushed at the compliment, not looking her in the eyes.

"But not with pen and ink?" The question more on the rhetorical side. "Even then I am amazed with your work." She didn't fail to notice his blush. And quick as a wink she stood up and grabbed his cheeks pulling his face her way as she moved her own to inches close to his, their eyes locked as the human froze.

"Now, do you know what's coming next?" Her voice low, almost husky.

"I n...no..." His could only whisper out.

"Tell me, are you only out here to sketch pretty ladies or do you also have paint with you?"

"I..I have watercolour paints in my bag if that's what you're asking."

"Well then." She shifted herself away almost too quickly, leaving him in a dazed state as his mind seemed to be missing. "Would you mind getting those out then? I'd like to take you to the next step: painting." He sat for the smallest of seconds before his confusion finally disappeared and he realized what she was asking of him.

"Oh...what really?"

She hummed to confirm it. "You have been taught in the ways of the pencil, young one. Now you must take the next journey of arting; painting." She had to giggle at how stupid she made her own comment, but seeing him smile at how silly she said she was glad she did. "Well, show me what you've got then."

Michel learned down to reach around in his bags for the paints, with Smeargle collecting the papers, putting the nice ones to a side while she folded the scraps of bad sketches into a pile.

He brought out a set of brushes, with smaller and larger varieties, a bottle of water, with a porcelain mug, and finally, a nice pan of watercolour paints he opened up. With at least 30 different colours inside. And with how dirty the inside base of the pan was, as well as how used the colours seemed, Michel had tried to paint a good number of times in the past, assuming those are his deals.

"Have you done much watercolour painting before?" She asked in curiosity.

"I have actually." He replied in earnest. "Quite like doing it. I have a lot of fun with painting."

"If that's right… show me then." Michel grinned at her as he began preparing his work. Dabbing a little of the dampened small brush he set to work, starting with the green he coloured in the base of a stem. Then another. Then a third.

Sure, it was basic, but the way he smiled was enough to show her he was enjoying this. It was a happy sight to see. He gave each of the flower buds both a different look and a different colour: a purple violet, red rose and a yellow dandelion. If he wanted to become a professional artist, he still has a long way to go, but for a beginner, he seemed to have at least dabbled in the art, and is more than willing to learn.

"I have to say you're quite good at this." She nodded to him.

"Thanks." He replied as he finished up his painting.

"Is watercolour all you know? Or have you used any other mediums for painting?"

"Well, not really no. I've only used watercolours so far since they're quite cheap. I have been thinking about Acrylics paints though..."

"Oh I'm not a fan of Acrylic paints." Her face conterned to one of annoyance. "It's not simply because they need a special medium, but mainly when dry they look chalky. To me, it honestly looks ugly, failing to capture the natural look of the world."

"Oh." Though this was her opinion, he was interested with her side of things.

"What about oils then? Don't they look nice when finished?"

"Oils are marvelous." Her face brightened for a moment, as the memories of many great paintings made from oil flashed through her mind, though it disappeared when she continued. "But the thinners they use can make you sick, not to mention they take a long time to dry and cure...though I do like the idea of glazing-which is where they paint with thinned oils in layers- so that could be a maybe for another day."

"Well I certainly could buy some if need be. I had thought about the idea of oils..."

Smeargle was lost in thought. She didn't feel it right to end here, they're should be something, maybe not so much how to draw better...perhaps a new technique he could learn...like maybe…

Her eyes drifted down towards Michel's tools, the water, the mug, the watercolours, the brushes-

Wait. That gave her an idea.

"Say Michel." She called to the human, was at that moment lost in his own thoughts. "Have you ever heard of dry brushing?"

"I...no, I have not actually." She smirked.

"Well, my dear student, dry brushing is where you use a brush which is mostly dry, only the barest of paint on it, to make broken strokes for things like wood on a tree, or for certain kinds of shading. Does that seem to interest you?"

"Actually it does." He nodded strongly. "Would you show me?"

" _Please._ " She warned with a firm, yet friendly, glance. "And yes, I'll show. Uh, do have a napkin on you, perchance?"

"I have a packet of them in my pocket." He reached into the underside of his jacket and pulled out a small pack of napkins, pulling one out and giving it to her.

"Thanks. Now watch and follow what I do." She grabbed a small flat brush from the table and showed it to him. "This is called a 'Shader', and to dry brush you need to load it with a little watercolour like so." She explained as she physically showed him with the brush. "Then you dab the brush on the paper napkin just a bit. And after, you hold the brush by the bristles and spread them out a bit. Then paint, like this."

She slid the brush across the paper, at the top, as she brushed over it. The paint was coming off completely uneven, broken, only parts of the line were covered over with paint while others were untouched.

"Like I said, it's useful for kinds of shading or textures. And now-" She expertly flipped the brush around in her hand, the handle facing his way. "-It's you turn."

He grabbed the handle in his grasp as he looked her way. "What should I draw?"

"Well, I said it's good for drawing wood, so why not a tree. Not the whole of it, just the stump. It's only a tutorial. Hold on I'll draw the outline of one for you." She grabbed the pencil and began to draw what one, as Michel suddenly remembered something.

"Oh wait, almost forgot." He quickly reached into his bags before putting something on his head; a beret, he wore on his head. Smeargle, however, instead wore an expression of complete unamusement as she stared at the headwear.

"No." Was all she said as she quickly grabbed the beret and threw it away. "Don't wear that you look dumb wearing it."

"Hey, I paid money for that." He exclaimed as he look at the beret lying on the grass some feet away, before turning back to the Pokemon. "It's not fair, anyway, you're always sporting a natural one on you head." He retorted to her.

"Where do you think you humans got the idea of it then?" She smirked as she patted her own head, emphasising her pride of her head shape, but this didn't please Michel, it seemed, as he still had a sour face on him.

Wanting to remedy this, she stood on her tiptoes and ruffled the humans hair as she stated. "Besides, you look much better without anything on your head, anyway. Your much more handsome without something blocking you natural form."

He looked at her funny, unsure as to why the sudden compliment.

"Uh...thanks."

"Anytime. But we aren't here to give compliments to one another. We're here to paint, so-" she pointed to the brush he still held in his hand. "-paint."

With a light nod he dabbed a little watercolour on his brush, and rubbed the excess water off on to the napkin, before moving it to the paper.

However, he was disappointed when he noticed the paint wasn't going over the paper like Smeargle's, not in blotches as he wanted but more smooth in design, like normal strokes. 

"No no no see, you're doing to hard, here let me." She grabbed his hand, grasping around his fingers. "I'll show you look." She guided his hand, putting slight strokes on the paper, not continuing down in one full streak, but light touches. "See, you have no reason to rush it. A masterpiece can never be forced." She let go of his hand now.

"Do as I did. Don't be afraid to ask if you need help, I will guide you through any problems." He continued on, with renewed energy as he carefully adding the strokes. Slowly, with the touches of the brush.

"Yes, yes, just like that. I should add that the trick to dry brushing is using slightly textured watercolour paper or rougher canvas, but that's for if you want to properly use this technique for the future. Just note that this is a basic outline of the technique, don't expect me to want major detail in any of this, I want to see you get the hang of this first."

He let him continue in peace, staying silent and watching him finish the peace. He was getting the hang of it quite easily, and though she was always quick to toot her own horn, so to speak, she could see this human has some real talent in the field of art.

"Seem OK?" He asked as he leaned away from his work, the question brought her out of her own thoughts as she regained herself quickly.

"Huh...oh yes- your painting let me see." She studied the piece thoroughly, bobbing her head at what she thinking. _He has a eye of detail, no of the paint runs out the lines I drawn and he even added flicks at the top above the lines on his own. More so, he added in dark blotches in places like real life bark. Well, I can see which type of paint he wants to use._

"This is quite amazing, I have to say. A few more lessons and I think you'll get this down swimmingly."

"Really." He beamed.

"Oh most definitely. I have to say I loved your use of darkened brown to show of the natural bark. That's quite creative of you."

"Well I..." He gave a weak laugh at himself. "I just thought that was a natural thing to do, that's all."

"Well, you're quite right about that." He didn't see the glint in her eyes. " _Buuutt_ , you did go out of bounds with what I said. I never said to add in shading. Which is shame, as now I have to punish you." Michel, did not move, for he was starting to feel a drop of worry glide down his neck.

"In-in what way?" The grin she wore did not help in any way as her tail snaked around for her to grab, her eyes never left their fixation on the human's worried expression.

"Like this!" She sprung forward with her tail and began to quickly paint over his face, Michel's yelling out words of stop were caught short as she didn't stop her artful assault, and the pathetic way he waved about his hands did little to keep her at bay, though thankfully she stopped only within a number of seconds of her starting as she stepped back and admired her work.

Michel touched around his face, feeling the wet surfaces of her natural paint around certain parts of her face. She had drawn in specific areas, it seemed, and the liquid was splattered only on his lower lips and eye, he believed.

"Did you...did you draw a moustache and glasses on me?" He said in disbelief to the still smug Smeargle.

"A monocle, actually." She corrected in a tone he did not approve of. Teacher be damned, he did not think that was deserved from her, and to add to this, there is no way she deserves to look at him with that expression.

"That's it come here." He grabbed the used paintbrush from the table and made to a reach for her, only for her to quickly backpedal off the seat and onto the grass. This did not stop him as he quickly began moving out the seat with Smeargle laughing her head off as she ran away with glee.

But in his fit of anger he let himself be tripped over from the table and fell head first onto the floor with a thump.

"Are you OK." Smeargle called as she stopped and looked at him with worry, the human slowly placing his weight on his arms as he lifted his head off the ground, looking at the Pokemon with fuming eyes, before immediately making a beeline in her direction.

"Nevermind." She smiled again as she began to run away, the human quickly catching up with her as his longer legs meant faster striders, though she still laughed towards him. However her shorter legs were not her inevitable downfall, as in one moment of turning her head around to him and blowing a raspberry at him did she not see the way forward and promptly tripped on a rock, her act of derision caused to fall onto the ground with a flump, belly first as her running away was halted.

Shaking her head she moved her body over to regain his understanding of her surroundings, and looking upwards she caught the sight of the human shadowing over her, with quite the mischievous glint in his eyes. She did not make a move to run away, for she knew she was cornered at last.

She could only make a half-grinning face as the human crouched down over her, and with a grin he said, while twiddling the paintbrush in his hands. "Your turn."

"Now now, Michel. It's not right for the student to turn on the teacher. You know that right?" She tried to reason with him, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Well then maybe the teacher should have thought up a better punishment, then." He chided back, holding the paintbrush dangerously close to the Smeargle's face, a single drop of the paint landed directly on the tip of her nose.

Wait, he was doing dry brushing, paint shouldn't drop off the tip that easily. Past the human's face and up to the sky the submissive Pokemon noticed the skies become noticeably darker...and cloudier.

"Michel, you may wanna look up." She pointed upwards, no longer paying attention to the human over her.

"Oh, like I'm falling for that trick." He broad smile vanished as suddenly a cold drop hit the back of his exposed neck, running down his spine, as the cold touch forced him to lean back in discomfort, making a noise that could only be described a " _Eeeing_ " as he turned his head upwards.

A single drop of water his face as he now as well noticed her dark the sky had gotten.

Then another drop of water hit his face.

Then another.

And now it began to rain.

Both human and Pokemon stood up as they felt the cold damp of rain begin raining over them.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain today." Michel said, louder than necessary to get over the sound of the falling water, as Smeargle suddenly had a strong realization of what the rain will bring with it; wet art.

"Michel, your drawings and paintings, they're gonna get soaked!" This single sentence made his eyes bulge in fear as the realization hit him back.

"Oh crap!" The human made a straight line back to his his bench, running as fast as his legs would allow as he cared little of himself getting soaked, Smeargle followed closely behind, there once annoyed attitude with each other was now completely forgotten, washed away in the rain as the two quickly started to grab every piece of paper and art utensil they could grab, Smeargle holding the bag open for him as he pushed everything of his into the bag, caring little with how messy it was becoming as they managed to get everything into his bag. And taking it off her when it was full both, looked around themselves for shelter, anyway to get out of this downpour.

And so there they both stood, sheltering under a tree in the park, as the sounds of falling precipitation echoed around them, both glad to be out of the sudden shower. Everybody in the park has left by now, and the two were alone.

"Well, that was a literal washout." Smeargle stated out loud, staring out into the raining field.

"I agree." Michel responded, looking the same way as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another napkin, wiping away at his face to get off the paint, thankful it came off easily, though a good shower was needed to completely remove it all, he figured.

"Tis a shame. I thought we could get a few more hours of teaching done before it went late."

"Indeed. I really took a liking to you teaching me how to draw and learn new techniques. Well...up until you've drawn all over my face." His voice didn't give any added emotion in his tone as he spoke that.

"Yeah...Michel, I wanna apologise for doing that. It was...unprofessional of me to do such a thing. I shouldn't have made fun of you like that, especially considered you've actually impressed me with what you've done." She looked his way as she replied to him in a sad tone, yet as he looked back he held no expression of anger or distrust on his face. In fact, he was smiling warmly at her.

"Don't worry about it. Actually, I found myself having fun with it, even if I didn't get around to painting your face in return. I'm not upset by it, even then."

"I'm glad. I was worried I had made you angered by me. I...didn't want to ruin our friendship. I do find it fun spending time around you, even when most of it was simply acting as a tutor to you."

"I only wished we had more time. I really do want to learn more from you. You're very smart, you know."

The red blush on her face almost matched her tail, as she tried to hide it from him his sight.

"You know, this rain shouldn't mean the end of our lessons." He started. "Maybe, if it's nice out tomorrow, would you mind teaching me more? I could bring new equipment, this time. You seem to know everything about there is it know about art."

She kinda wished he'd stop complimenting her, though at the same time wished he wouldn't stop. She settled for not changing this to comfort either side.

"That sounds nice actually. I hope the rain lets up by tomorrow."

"I do to." He stopped speaking for a few short moments as he mulled something over. "I think it's time we both went our separate ways know and went home." He hated this thought, having to leave the Pokemon, but he knew he needed to. She must have own places to be after all. "I bet you must want to get home and wrap up warm now. Though quite soaked through." He laughed a little

"Well I...don't have a true home really." This made him look at her in shock, who looked back in an emotionless expression.

"Wait, are you telling me your homeless?"

"Well I am a Pokemon after all." Though her correction was true, this didn't help alleviate his worry for her. "It's natural for us to live in the wild. It's where we live. Even ones that prefer urban areas like me don't mind it so much. We can survive fine like that." She deserved more than that.

"That's not right..." He mumbled. A woman like her deserved far more than sleeping in the cold.

Could he...he hoped she wouldn't mind. No, he would not have it even if she refused.

"Tell me Smeargle, would you...like to stay with me? I won't mind you staying at my apartment, and I would love the company."

She was taken aback by his offer. "I don't want to int-"

"You won't." He immediately knew what she was about to say. "I honestly don't think I could sleep right knowing you're out here in the wind and rain. Besides, if you stay that means you could teach me more anytime you wanted. Not only on sunny days."

His logic was flawless, she thought. True, she didn't mind the open air, she was a wild Pokemon after all, living in the streets was natural to her, but she would be lying if she said she never wanted to sleep in a human's house, all wrapped up in warm sheets, laying in a soft bed, no wind racing through her fur...

"I would like to, Michel." She answered him. "I would like that very much."

The door opened as two figures, Smeargle and Michel, entered the apartment. The human stepped in first, turning on the lights as Smeargle entered behind him, going past the door far enough for him to shut the door and both finally being out of the rain.

"Any place where I can dry off? I don't want to tread water on your floor." She asked as Michel took off his jacket and hanged it up.

"Don't worry about that. I can clear it up after." He replied as he took off his shoes. "I'm more worried you'd catch a cold, you're soaked through." He was right, she was drenched.

"I'll get you a towel in moment, just wait there." He walked off into another room, giving Smeargle enough time to get a good look round his apartment.

Hmm, not bad. Neither too cheap nor too expensive. A basic living room, mind you, the walls are definitely missing something; a good number of paintings deserved to hang on these walls. He lived alone, she could sense.

And not very ashamed of it, it seems with how certain dirty items lays unceremoniously around the room.

"Here, wrap yourself in this Smeargle." The words of the human called to her as he repaired, carrying a nice big, fluffy towel in his hands. Yet rather then simply give it to her instead he himself wrapped the towel around her before she could even ask, wrapping some of the towel over her head as well.

"There, try to rub yourself down, don't want you getting ill now." He said to her gently, as she began to quietly rub the towel over her fur.

"Would you like some hot chocolate or something? Are you hungry?" His tone was more quieter than she's usually seen him act. Of course, he's hasn't shown himself to have been the loud type, to be exact, but he's acting so wary right now.

"You don't have to treat me any different Michel." She started to say. "Is this because you now know I live on the streets like a common Rattata." She believed this might have been the reason why. "I don't feel sad that I've lived like that. It's normal for most Pokemon, you know."

"It's not...I mean..." He stuttered. "I want you to feel welcome, that's all. You've done quite a lot for me today, I want to repay that kindness." She smiled a soft smile at him.

"I'm not interested in favours, Michel. Treat me like any person. I am your guest now, aren't I?" She was not annoyed with how he was acting towards her, if anything, she found it very sweet, but in the end she didn't need to be treated in such a way. She prefered to be look upon like any other. "Besides," she playfully tapped him on his nose, "I'm still your teacher here, don't forget that, so I'd like _some_ respect of it."

He gave a chuckle to her as he stood up. "OK, _my tutor_. Would you at least allow me to run a warm bath for you, seeing as I doubt you'd had a good soak for at least a while?"

"Yes, _my student._ I would very much like a bath right now." She didn't say she's never really had an actual warm bath before, and she sought no reason to tell him.

"Very well then, I'll be back for you in a few minutes." He walked away again, to the bathroom to do as he asked her. She suppressed a giggle with how silly they both were acting just now. She felt glad that of all the humans she could have helped to teach it was this particular human. So sweet and kind.

Though she hoped this whole teacher/student would be gone by tomorrow, as funny as it was for decent banter, she would much rather him see as friend hereafter. Or is that a roommate now? Either way, she would love to have a friend like him.

And in less than 5 minutes the Smeargle relaxed her whole body as she gently slid herself into the steaming bath, letting out a sighed "Ahhh" as the warm water soaked her fur, a much bigger upgrade the the falling rain.

She felt at pure bliss right now, completely calm, as the faint sound of the still falling rain could be heard splattering on the bathroom window. A nice cup of joe, black with two sugars, giving to her from the human, not a request in of itself, though she did explain how she liked her drink.

The human has already given so much to her for little desire for anything in return…

Well there was the fact that he wanted to learn more from her. A human with a desire to gain more experience, and a mind that could take constructive criticism. A rare breed of humans nowadays, she figured.

And by jove, will she make sure everything little tidbit of information she knows will be pushed into that noggin of his if it kills. Yes...she won't stop until this humans knows every little detail this is to know about art, and she won't stop until it's completely taken into his brain.

...Tomorrow. She teach him tomorrow. Today, it's time she relaxed and have some well deserved me time.

More than a week had passed since the Smeargle had barged, or probably tepidly walked in, if a better set of words could be used, into his life, and he honestly couldn't be happier.

Already he felt himself steadily improving as an artist. He has learnt more techniques about drawing and painting from her, about which tools are suited better for which subject, and even certain tricks that she had found useful.

Of course, the most important things she has teached him is that no amount of expensive equipment, paper, paints or brushes will make him better as an artist; only diligent practice and effort can.

So whenever he could he would draw, paint, learn. Being taught how to get better as an artist, and himself seeing how he should better himself. Not stopping until he had either run out of paper, paint, or when Smeargle suggests he stops for a while. Despite how it may seem, he never saw this as a chore, as really he enjoys making his art.

Like just now, as he is sitting in the middle of his apartment on his stool, easel in front of him as he was drawing on the paper with a nice thin pencil, a smile adorned on his face as he was drawing with glee, his mind thinking back to all the tricks Smeargle had, consensually, pushed into his mind.

Such as dripping rubbing alcohol into wet watercolour makes certain shapes when the paper and pain pull away, giving an almost dreamy effect when used right.

She had also showed him if he drops salt into a wet wash of watercolour, it can make for an effect like snowflakes. Rock salt she stated works best for this, though regular table salt can work if none are on hand.

Sprinkling some sand into a wet wash can make a nice sandy texture, Smeargle once taught him, which will be useful when painting a beach. Truthfully he would like to go to the beach one hot day, to paint or not, it would be nice to relax. He wondered what Smeargle would like like wearing a bathing suit, though knowing her she would make anything work.

As he was drawing he remembered what she taught him about the sky; with clouds, they can be easily made by making a blue wash and then dabbing the pain away with a paper towel. Wetting the edges of the white area will then help to fade it out and blend as needed.

Now that he thinks about it, she taught him how to make clouds with wet into wet, by having the paper wet and shiny, and dropping watercolour into from random patterns, and by using an eyedropper he could put small puddles in places to depict clouds. That sounds like fun actually, he must get her to show him sometime.

Though now he is sticking to drawing for the moment, depicting a moment he saw in the park only a day ago. Not that he minded drawing, he still prefered watercolour, though the teacher of his odes make a good point that earning the basic of drawing would be helpful to those how paint with any kind of tools and materials.

Drawing he does find useful, though, when she helped him rearrange his living room, as drawings can give a preview of what it will look like beforehand, and adjust before he jumps in.

And just like that he was finished. Already? The time must have really flown by.

He took his work off the easel as Smeargle walked over to inspect his creation. It was a drawing of when a Charizard fell into the pond in the park, and to her joy he _meticulously_ managed to depict the moment the Pokemon splashed down, almost like a freeze frame.

"Amazing." She complimented him. "Quite good. Combine this with a background and you have one solid piece." He always felt cheerful whenever she praised his work, and she swears he had sparkle in his eyes whenever she does so.

"Hmm..." Smeargle mumbled as she tapped her mouth. Michel knows whenever she was like this she was deep in thought, and that usually means she has something new to show him.

"Have I taught you about Line and Wash yet?" Nope, he has no idea what that was but he knew she was going to teach him, and he was willing to know.

"It's when you use a pen and ink to make a drawing, and then you paint watercolour over it."

Michel nodded as he liked the sound of that. "I like to try that right now."

"I should warn you, it can really test your skill to not make it a filled-in drawing, since you have to blend painting and drawing together as one, and not go over with either tools. Moreso, you have to texture it with the watercolours, not the ink." She warned him, but the human did not falter with wanting to try this.

"That's fine then. If it turns out I'm not ready yet or even simply not getting the hang of it, then OK. There's no problem with trying, even if I'm not good at it in the end." Smeargle adopted a smile, feeling proud of how open-minded and patience he had become. He has come a long way in such a short time.

"Very well, get your ink while I fetch a something for you to draw. I'm gonna have you do a still-life to start with, like I said, it can be tricky."

Both moved away, going in opposite directions as they searched for their own miscellaneous objects. "What am I drawing anyway?" Michel called from his bedroom as Smeargle was searching around the pantry.

"Just a tea set, basic stuff." She replied as both walked back to the easel, Smeargle carrying a fine set of cups and teapot held on a tray, and a stool from the counter in the other. She placed it down a space in front of the easel, neatly setting the tray on the stool as Michel sat back on his own stool.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Smeargle said as she walked to his side. "I think you should try and make paintings that you'd like to have in your apartment, hanging them up to decorate the rooms. Use it to show your progress, how far you've come. Let it inspire your heart."

He chuckled a little with how chessy she was acting, but still, wasn't a bad idea. A host of paintings of his finest works sounds quite amazing, and with how plain and painting-less the walls were, it seems like a fine thing in his mind.

"Sounds solid-hey, maybe if this piece goes well it could be the first thing we hang up."

"I suppose it would be a nice fit. Though we do need to thinking about the framing before we get ahead of ourselves." Smeargle spoke in though. "Maybe we use old wood for a rustic effect. Like driftwood from beaches." He really wanted to go to a beach now. "Though the biggest problem we have isn't the wood, it's the glass. Cutting the glass by ourselves can be hard and dangerous, so it's best we buy ready-cut pains of glass before we make them a certain size first. Not only that, watercolours will need a special glass to prevent the sunlight from fading the colours. Annoyingly, oils frame easier."

She was right what she said about oil paints. The thinner smelled awful, even with the windows open. He'd prefer using watercolours any day. "You know just about everything there is to know about art, don't you?"

"You know it." She replied purposely off-handedly. "Now ready, my student?"

He dabbed his pen into the ink as readied his weapon of choice. "Ready."

Another day, another new lesson to be taught. And another afternoon well spent having fun while being educated. 

With a heave he rose out of bed, the morning sun glittering through the blinds of his bedroom window. Uh, mornings.

He felt around his bed in his haze as his mind became clear of his surroundings. Mmm, the faint smell of morning coffee wafted through his nose. Smeargle was already, up it seemed.

He would have already realised that anyway without the smell as he wouldn't have felt the Pokemon curled up by her side, as per the usual now she liked to sleep next to him in his bed. To note, he wouldn't have her sleep on the couch, and she refused to chuck him out of his own bed at night. So this was their compromise.

Quickly reaching down, somewhat glad Smeargle wasn't nearby, he brought up a sketchbook and pencil he always kept by his side, as from Smeargle's suggestion, he keep a small sketchbook next to his bed, so he can draw his dreams he had the night before. As Smeargle told him, it was a good way to improve his drawing as he never knew what dream he had next, so it could be a real challenge depending on what he dreamed.

Though the sketch of this particular dream he had last night was. In theory, quite easy as far as drawings go, it's the content of the dream that made his pencil hover in place of the paper.

It was of Smeargle, while simple enough on it's own, the whole atmosphere of the dream felt...different. It felt warm, welcoming, the visage of Smeargle herself holding her arms open, as if she guiding him towards her, lying down on what he could only describe as pillowy mounds of gigantics sheets, an image so enticing he wished he was there to relax alongside her…

Well, a dream was still a dream. After all, they don't mean really anything. Just your brain imaging random bizarre scenarios for reasons scientist still can't explain….right?

Either way, he started to commit his dream to paper, drawing with his pencil as he tried to remember as much of his dream as he could.

And...done. Definitely as close to the original dream as he thought he could. Though even if it was a sketch, the sight of seeing his friend holding out her arms to him still looked rather enticing. She was nice, Smeargle. He thought back to a day ago one lesson outside, when Smeargle and he came across a crying young girl. As it turned out, the little one was crying because her dolly was ruined now, her face had become smudged with age and now looked quite bleak.

Smeargle, in a very calm way, asked her for the doll, and without wasting any time she began to repaint a new face for the doll. And when she was finished, he swore it the face looked better than new. In Smeargle's own words, she believed that artists are meant to make the world a little bit better and happier. She was always a sweet person Smeargle.

Uh, but for now he had better tuck this drawing somewhere safe for now. Don't want Smeargle looking through this and getting the wrong idea about him.

Wait, what wrong idea? What idea would she get about this? What is there to get? This left Michel far more confused than before. It felt ambrassing, and he didn't know why.

It...it doesn't matter. It's not something he should feel weird about right? Right?

Yeah, he just needs to wake up a little more. Smeargle was brewing some coffee that oughta wake him up. His mind is too sleepy for this.

Closing the sketchbook Michel placed it back where he keeps it, and setting down the pencil he arose from his bed and walked off to the kitchen, feeling glad that Smeargle doesn't look through his sketchbook.

At least, he thinks she doesn't. If she did he'd have a lot of awkward explaining to do…

"I'm not sure about this Smeargle."

"It's fine. Just your boxers are enough."

"I feel naked like this."

How did she get him in this predicament? Michel tried to cover himself in shame as he was stripped to his underwear as Smeargle was preparing herself. He felt almost nude standing around like this, chest bare and all, while Smeargle casually settled up the easel as she sat on a stool.

"Come now. You promised me you would."

"Yes, but that was before I realized I had to be naked for you."

"Hey now, count yourself lucky I didn't ask for a nude drawing. Now sit, down the way I told you." With some reluctance he settled down on his coach. Striking a pose that she called the "Defeated Warrior": On his right side, propping his body up with his right arm, left arm on a knee sticking forward, head downward. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long.

"Can you at least be quick. I can already feel myself getting uncomfortable like this."

"Art can't be rushed." She replied as she had already began to draw him. "But I will try to not waste any time, hows that?" She gently reassured him, Michel figured it best to simply sit still and let her finish, the longer he talked the longer she would take to completing him.

Really now, how did she talk him into this. "I want you to strike a pose for me." That's all she first said. "I desire to draw you."

She only said after that she wanted him without a shirt. Or trousers. Why did he cave in so easily?

Honestly, though, he did wonder why he felt embarrassed being like this in front of her? He's not completely naked, and she was an adult like him, not to mention a Pokemon. He does treat her like a person, he refuses anything shorter, but as she is why does he feel uncomfortable showing off so much skin in front of her?

He was in his apartment, no one else could see them, only Smeargle can look over his body. Was he just prude, or was there something else? Was is the Pokemon herself? It's not as if she would _do_ anything.

Either way, it's best not to wonder too hard. If he does, he'll push himself further down the Buneary hole of confusion.

Sighing, he went back to keeping still, and let her finish.

Thankfully, Smeargle didn't take too long to finish, and with a "Done." he could finally relax, lying himself down on the coach and letting his poor arms rest

"Wanna come over see?" Getting up he bragged his clothes from off the floor and put them on, walking over, now fully clothed as Arceus intended, he looked over the drawing Smeargle done of him.

He looked...not actually how he had pictured himself. Smeargle had drawn him with an elegant, long and thin neck with smooth muscles, like a classical warrior. He looked...quite handsome, if he had to say so himself. Regal, even.

"Why'd you draw me differently? That's not how I look." He asked her, as she slowly turned her head to meet his gaze. "This is how you look to you." Her breathing was quiet. Was she joking with him.

"Nah, I don't look like this in real life. Come on, I ain't that handsome" The feeling of Smeargle grabbing his shirt, stopped his laughter short. "Don't sell yourself short Michel. You're beautiful, especially me." She smiled up at him with warm eyes.

"I don't have muscles like that though. Or a loincloth for that matter." In place of his boxers was a loincloth dangling down over his knee.

"You could if you tried." She gave him a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm fat."

"I'm simply stating you can stand to go for a jog of every now and again Mikey." She smacked his chest lightly. She was doing this on purpose now, she knew he hated it when people called him that.

"Call me Mikey one more time..." She leaned her head forward, as close to his as she can get and whispered with a giggle.

"Mikey."

That was the last straw, and with a glare he called "Ok, that's it." as now the human began to chase the Pokemon, who was laughing at him. "Come here so I can tickle you silly." He started to chase Smeargle around the room, getting close only for her to jump away at the last second, that was until, he finally had her cornered.

She had nowhere to run now, and he readied out his arms towards her. But before he could even touch the grinning Smeargle suddenly pounced on him, lifting up his shirt, and then and there begun tickling him with her tail, painting his chest red as the human could do nothing but laugh uncontrollably, wiggling in her grasp until she finally stopped, and he realized his torso looked like an accident just occurred. "You're my new canvas." Smeargle stated as she looked over her work.

"Thanks." Michel said with a half-annoyed face as he took off his shirt, once again, though this time to not have it coated with red paint. "Now I need a shower."

"And that's to warn you of what happens if you ever get into a tickle fight with me. Now go, get undressed and clean yourself off your dripping mess." With a shake of his head Michel turned and trekked to the bathroom.

"And if you ever need someone to scrub you down you could always ask." She giggled as he had already shut the door behind him, not seeing the pleading eyes Smeargle was wearing.

With a flutter the blinds became shut, not fully, but enough to welcome in a warm glow to the apartment's living room, as most of the windows had shut their curtains in.

Smeargle was in daze as she made sure everything was perfect for when Michel returned home, he shouldn't be too long now. The lights in the ceiling were still on, though different kinds to when she first walked in that day; as these were ones specifically chosen by the Painter Pokemon, as they cast a warm glow, on Smeargle's request, as she had said it's both better for the artist, much easier on the eyes and with casting shadows, but also for giving the room a more tender, gentle atmosphere.

"I'm back." The human called as he walked into his home, a number of paintings he carried under his arm. "You doing alright, Smeargle?" He asked with a large grin splattered on his face, and said Pokemon knew very well why.

Michel had sold a number of paintings earlier this day at the park, and Smeargle could not be any more proud of the student of hers. He is getting better known now, even one person coming along to buy another of his works, actually pleased she could find him again. A returning customer, fancy that? And he's only started selling them this week as well. She could see from his expression he was walking on air.

He has come a long way: from a novice with only basic experience in painting, and even less in drawing, turned into a fully-fledged artist. A street artist, maybe, but with all the extra money being brought in he was able to buy what he had dreamed of; an easel that folds into a suitcase. Might not seem like much, but to him it was like an early Birthday present.

"I'm quite alright, thank you Michel." She replied in earnest. "It seems I don't need to ask you, your practically floating at this point." He smiled back as he placed down his paintings; some watercolor, some Line and Wash, even a wet on wet. He really has changed as an artist.

"If I may ask, Michel." She began as she over to him. "May I make a request?"

"Of course, Smeargle, what is it?" He took his hands in her as she stared upwards at him with soft eyes. "You've come a long way as an artist. You've improved so much and learnt so many techniques and tricks, that now I have to say; I no longer need to be your teacher. You are no longer my student." His face dropped, as she half expected. "Now don't take this personally, I'm not saying I'm leaving now, off to find another struggling artist that needs my help. I'm staying right here. I'm never gonna leave you my friend. I could never do that." He was more relieved now, she was happy to see this. "So now I want to give you a final lesson." She didn't say what right then as she turned around and walked to the coach.

She lied herself on the sofa, which was covered in far too many pillows, most centered on one side, for which the Pokemon leaned diagonal on, head leaned back as she snuggled herself in the cushions. "I want you to draw me, Michel. In full." She pointed herself to the easel and stool standing a number of feet away facing her. "Sketch me a masterpiece, Michel."

Michel didn't oppose this in anyway, and though he didn't feel like a professional fo any sort, if Smeargle says she can't teach him anymore, than he wholeheartedly believes her. Calmly, he settled himself down on the stool, both a pen and ink and a set number of pencils lay down next to him. It seemed Smeargle trusts he'll choose the right tools. He picked a middle pencil.

And as he was about to put pencil to paper, Smeargle uttered, with a little chuckle right after, these final words. "Draw me like one of your Kalos girls."

And in complete silence Michel to sketch her down, not just her own body and shape, but the furniture, the walls, the windows, the pillow everything within the imaginary square the focus everything inside it for him to draw.

The basics first, the outline of the female and the room, making sure everything is aligned in the right place, the proportions match up with the surroundings. Details are for after, and any mistakes can be rubbed away.

Smeargle has always insisted he checks over everything before going forward with the next step. Rushing ahead always leads to problems. And she was right, only a few minor mistakes he could easily rub away with some rubber.

OK. Now that Michel feels satisfied with how everything looks. Now for the detail.

"You doing OK? Comfortable Smeargle?" He tilted his head round the canvas to check on her, who was still lying in the exact same place and position as she started.

"Mmm quite." Her voice was slow, relaxed, matching her state. "Lying on a mountain of pillows is quite lovely. You must do it yourself some time." He gave a guffaw from what she said, he didn't know if she was joking with him or being serious, but either way he found it funny nonetheless.

So with a good sharpen of his pencil he started anwe, focusing on the details of the image. Starting with the furniture and pillows first nothing major, he can add in the shading after, he moved to the Smeargle, looking over the easel every few moments to perfect his drawing.

He started with her head, then her arms and fingers, making sure her chest was in the correct shape, then her legs, including that area between the two-

Wait. He looked do that spot, as indeed he detailed in an area between her two legs, why did he draw this...

He looked over past the easel to the lying Smeargle, her eyes closed and her breathing gentle, not paying any attention to the human as he looked her over and and down, looking in between her legs and-

He jerked his head all the way back when he realized as to why he had drawn that. As Smeargle, most likely not realizing was baring her crotch out in full view. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Should he tell her? How would she react? Would she be angry or upset by this?

Wait if he tells her she would have to move herself around completely ruin the sketch. Does she even realize it? She doesn't look it.

Maybe...maybe just ignore it. It's likely an accident, not need to make her feel ashamed or anything. Him and the Pokemon are both adults, both are mature, not need to get flustered over this. He should not bring it up, yes. Just not focus on it and finish the drawing...save for him rubbing out that little area.

Does his best to forget her unintentional show he continued drawing, trying and somewhat failing to forget about her private areas being displayed in full view.

Though within time, putting in the last of his shading, he felt it was finally complete. One look over the Smeargle and back again to his drawing and yes. Yes, he felt it was done. Smeargle always told him that is was normal to feel like something was off from a finished drawing or painting. Many artists get that. She always eased his worries that way.

"It's done Smeargle." He spoke softly as said female began to rise, stretching herself out, rubbing at her areas she rose from the coach and walked over, Michel presented it to her as she took it from him and inspected his work, nodding at what she saw. Michel stood up from his stool as he walked next to her.

"Yes, yes. This is amazing. Perfect even." He smiled at her compliment as she sat on the plush chair. She was smiling at the sketch. That is a good sign.

"Accept, for one thing." His own smile vanished. Did he miss something? Was there a problem with the shading, or the proportions? Oh no, he felt like he had disappointed her. And after all he had done.

"Come, sit." She patted the chair as she jumped off it. Keeping his composure he slowly onto the chair as she turned the paper around to show him. "See look, you missed a detail." She giggled as she pointed her finger on the drawing. "Right here. Uio missed a very important feature of mine."

She was pointing to where her crotch was on the drawing. He couldn't respond to her, even look her in the eyes as the memory of him seeing her friend's closed vulva came back to him, refusing to leave his mind.

"I...I..." He stammered. What could he saw? Did she knew? Did she do it on purpose? It felt wrong to him.

Calmly Smeargle settled the sketch down somewhere else. As she looked him in the eyes. "Michel, look at me." He looked at her, he had to. But not asking him something she slowly clambered up on him where he was sitting, crawling up in his lap as she gently cupped his face with her hands.

"The body is beautiful, Michel, and nothing to be ashamed of. I already taught you that." Her hands drifted down to his own, and carefully wrapped her fingers around his. "You are beautiful to me. And I know you think I am too." Her hands drifted away from his own and she leaned her body forward, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Softly, lingering on his lips for a number of seconds, before lightly pulling away, lips only an inch away, and she softly whispered those special words: "I love you."

"...Why?" This was all he could utter. Of all the things he had to say, to ask, to respond with, with his mind going a mile a minute all he could said was ask why?

Yet Smeargle didn't seem fazed by this question. Rather, she leaned her body back, arms on his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes as she gave him a warm smile, almost like she knows of his apprehension, and to calm his unease down.

"Why?" She tapped at her mouth as she looked away from him, as if deep in thought. "Well, no real reason really, you're simply just handsome, kind, funny, lovely to be around and not to mention has an exceptional taste in art and style."

He wanted to laugh. Even at a time like now she was been goofy. And yet through it all, he wouldn't have it any other way. This was Smeargle, his friend Smeargle. He wouldn't trade her in for anything else in the world.

"Now, are you going to list all the reasons you like me, or shall I do it for you?"

But there was something that needed to be addressed. The Donphan in the room, so to speak.

"But...we are different species, Smeargle. Could it actually work out." This wasn't an excuse. Not at all. But it was something he feared. Not simply for him, but for her. A human and a Pokemon? Could that really work? Will they be able to live a hassle free future together?

Smeargle wasn't worried about these questions at all, as she giggled at his sentence. "Michel, you shouldn't fear, relationships like that are actually on the rise nowadays, and have always existed for a very long time." She pointed out. "It's not even illegal where we are."

"So… are you gonna tell me all the reasons you like me or not?" Michel was grinning now.

"Truthfully, it's for all the same reasons you listed why you like me." Smeargle grinned in return.

"Oh, so I'm handsome now?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of 'Beautiful', 'amazing', 'perfect' even but if you want to use handsome I wouldn't oppose." She leaned forward, lips inches away, his hands moved to wrap one around her waist and another on the back of her head.

"So you do like my body then?" Centimeters apart now.

"I like your body, and everything about you." Millimeters even. "Smeargle?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And mouths touched once more as the two softly embrace, Smeargle wrapping her own arms his neck as the two came together again, only this time lasting longer than before, hotter, more passionate, like a fire had started in both their bodies, lips caressing their partners feverishly.

Their breathing became shallow as their desires for the other only increased with each second, kiss after kiss, rub after rub of their hands caressing the other with need, desire, want.

She held him close as their lips parted, she pressed her forehead against his as both of their breathing was shallow, though not heavy, as the two took in the others warmth. She wanted him for what felt like too long, and he the same, and she did not want her desire for him to end on a simple kiss, even while bearing how hot and heavy it felt.

"Tell me Michel." Her voice but a whisper in his ears. "Be honest with me, have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Well I've..." She picked up on apprehension in his tone. She could see he felt awkward telling this to her, even now. She quickly gripped his cheeks lightly to get him to look her.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed. I won't think differently of you with whatever your answer will be. I only want to honest truth. Don't feel any worry there. So, Michel, if I may ask you again: Have you ever been with a female before?"

"I've...never gotten past heavy kissing before." She let go of her cheeks as he continued. "It was ages ago, in high school. I've never had the chance to...you know...sleep with a girl yet." Was he feeling guilty of never getting round to full on sex before, or did he feel like he should be ashamed to being his age and still a virgin. Either reason didn't matter to Smeargle, as it seems she is more than willing to be his first.

"So then, Michel, let me ask you now; would you like to show you what true intimacy is like? Will you let me take your V-Card away? You don't have to say yes today, or tomorrow, but if you do, I can promise to make it feel as good as I can. I want it to feel amazing, for the both of us."

"Please." He answered, almost begging for her. "I want you so much."

"Thank you, Michel." She kissed him on the nose, trailing downwards. "Now lean back and let me take the reins." Her hands followed down past his chest and under his shirt, where she gently began lifting it up over him. He let her take his clothes off, helping her along the way as when he threw the shirt over to the side she slowly trailed her fingers down his chest and torso, feeling his skin and muscles along the way, her fingers just grazing his skin as he felt shocks from the simplest of movements.

Her trailing ended when she met the hem of his trousers and pushed his fingers, gripping both pants and underwear. And with a silent heave she began to pull them downwards, past his knees and until she herself pulled both items of clothing off of him, including his socks, leaving the human completely nude.

Michel sat there in anticipation, by now his already half-erect, the dirty thoughts of what was to come already were flooding his mind. Smeargle was standing back on the floor, having had to do so to pull the entirety of his clothes off.

She placed her hands on his thighs as she looked over his manhood.

"Mmmm." She nearly growled as she eyed his half-erection. "I really should have drawn you completely nude." She snaked her paws over his thighs, feeling the contours of his legs while doing, being appreciative, almost reverent, with her tender touches, and lightly grasped his manhood with a paw.

Michel hissed at the touch, not from pain, more from the shock, as he fingers were delicate around his member. "Smeargle..."

"Michel, don't tense, I promise I won't hurt you. If you don't want me doing this you can tell me. Do you not want me to touch you like this?"

"I don't want you to stop Smeargle." He answered quickly. "Your touch feels so amazing."

She smiled at his remark of her, before she gently started stroking feather-like touches across his cock, within a few seconds becoming fully erect as she took in the shape and proportions of his full erection.

"Your beautiful Michel." Smeargle whispered out as she didn't cease her actions, her fingers wrapped around his member, not just gripping his manhood but each digit trailed all over him, her palm resting on his side as she embraced all of his shaft, from tip to base.

"Enjoying this, are we?" The human was almost painting from the pleasure, his whole body stiff, as to control himself from spasming, as the pleasure is surely overwhelming. "Well, let's don't stop here." She reached her over paw over and placed it under him, not going for his member but instead heading for his jewels as she lightly cupped them.

Smeargle was extremely careful with her touches, she wanted to be careful, not hurt her human. She made sure every feel, every touch, every movement felt magical to the male, and each gentle touch was electrifying to him, bolts shooting up his spine as he fell to her generous mercy.

As the human stared in awe of the, essentially, handjob, the female pulled her head forward and rubbed the side of her face on his manhood, her throat vibrated little murmurs with her loving nuzzle as she looked up and stared at the human back.

"Are you OK, Michel?" The Painter Pokemon asked him calmly. "Do you feel comfortable?" Besides the way his fingers were previously digging into the armrests, the human felt at complete rest. The pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming to him as the slow, deliberate but loving stroke on his member, combined with her nuzzling and the way she handled his orbs like fushigi balls, it was no secret to see he was in immense satisfaction right now.

"You are incredible Smeargle." He pulled a hand over and lightly cupped the female on her cheek, giving her an affectionate rub over her face, feeling her plush fur in between his fingers

"And you're cute when you look so helpless like that." She pulled her nuzzling away with a smirk, and a wink. "But I haven't shown you my final trick." She pushed her face forward once again, only this time she moved her mouth close to the tip of his member as she continued her stroke, and pursing her lips Smeargle began giving little kisses on his tip.

If the human wasn't writhing in ecstacy before, he most certainly must be now, as it took all of his willpower to not buck his hips, not wanting to hurt or surprise his lover in any way.

All this combined surely meant the human was not far off from climaxing, and within only a moment he felt he began to surface.

"Smeargle, I can feel myself about...to.."

"Just stay calm and let it happen. Michel, not need to fret. Don't tense your body, just relax for me." He did as she commanded, not tensing up his body as release was getting closer and closer.

Placing her lips back on his member Smeargle continued with her strokes, opening up her mouth as she enclosed it around the first inch, the hardening pants of the male signaling his impending release.

And with but a whimper he finally came, shooting streams of his hot essence down her throat as she eagerly gulped it down, tasting his semen a she made she every drop wasn't wasted, and her mouth leaving nothing behind.

She pulled away and inspected the human, who was now in a practical heap of pleasure, his entire body relaxed. Smeargle climbed up, kneeling over his lap as she took his chin in her paw, getting his attention.

"Are you ready for the final step Michel."

"Fi...nal step?"

"Yes, it is time for us to consummate our relationship, my love." She reached a hand around and gripped his member like before. She straddled her body as she began to strike the manhood with the same soft touches as before to help him regain his erection, and once it was completely stiff in her paws she moved her hand away, cupping the human by his face, very gently and loving kissing him.

"Ready?" He gave her a firm nod as she took his hand in her own. "Hold on to my hand and follow my lead." His fingers gripped harder between hers, and know that she believes their both ready, she lowered himself down on his member, closing her eyes in the process as she sighed at the feeling of her walls being pushed apart, his manhood deep inside her at last, enjoying the feeling for just a few seconds before opening them, looking into her lover's as she smiled, murmuring "Love you" in a tone so soft the human barely heard it.

And not a second later Smeargle began moving herself on top of him. She was not bouncing on his lap as they made love, rather, Smeargle was careful with her position, so the female was rocking her hips on him. Her throat vibrate with her closed mouth, moaning in bliss.

With his other hand Michel reached round and cupped Smeargle's cheek like before, rubbing her face lightly with his thumb. Smeargle replied in the same, pulling her body forward and smooching the human on his nose. "I love you." Michel whispered out, and Smeargle in turn nuzzled against him, replying with a "Love you too." She stopped her movements as she reached to hug, taking to the feeling of his skin touching her fur.

Less than a moment later she pulled back, and brought his forehead to her own, starting anew like it didn't stop. She moved her hips like a brushstroke on canvas, gyrating her body as if each movement was a work of art itself. Forward, back, side to side, around in circles, each action was firm, but always gentle. Each push and pull of her walls sucking on his manhood sent shivers through him.

"Smeargle wait." The Pokemon stopped as the words of her human made her pause.

"What is wrong Michel? I am not hurting you, am I?" She was worried if she did something wrong, or worse, had hurt him somehow with her movements.

"No it's not that it's just...hold for a second." He grabbed her hips with a firm grip and pulled her along with him as he moved his body back up, as form everything that had been happening he had only right now realized how far down the seat of the chair he had become, and how uncomfortable his position was because of it. Smeargle liked this position much better now, as it could mean she could lean into her chest, nuzzling his torso lovingly as with her free arm she hugged the human.

"Ready to go again?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes but...let me help you. I don't want you doing all the work. This shouldn't be selfless, should it?"

No it shouldn't, and with that she guided his hand over and to her bottom, getting him to grasp it. "Hold me closely, my love, and move in rhythm with me." She restarted their love making, only this time the human was pushing her up and down with her, groping her rear, though with no force as she rocked herself on him.

Mmmm, the way his hand felt on his rear was most delightful. Such a pleasant feeling being touched like this. And to her pleasant surprise that was not the only thing Michel did to her, as with his other hand he reached around grabbed her scarcely swishing tail, trailing his fingers along the thing length.

Smeargle couldn't suppress her moan from the intimate gesture, her tail very sensitive to the touch, and his fingers were like wizardry over it, neither pulling her tail nor forcing it anyway, just dancing her fingers up and down the length.

She continued to rock her hips on him, keeping him close as her partner continued to push her up and down with her own movements, Smeargle giving little loving nuzzle into his bare chest as she moved up and down him, gyrating herself different ways as the pleasure only enhanced.

Slowly but surely, Michel felt his second release coming, but all he could think about was how too soon it was. Though, with how he felt hours could have passed and he still thought it would come to early for his liking.

"Smeargle." he breathed out, tired. "I can feel myself about to cum."

"Mmmm." She replied. "Just let it pass, Michel. No need to rush it. Breathe, and let it come in it's own time." He took her words to heart as the desire to release came closer and closer, but the human made no effort to speed it up, as Smeargle was dealing with her own orgasm reaching closer as well.

And within a matter of moments, Michel finally released himself inside her, showing her pussy with his semen, his whole body tensed from the feeling, but the human calmed himself and let it pass naturally, hugging Smeargle tight to his body as she came only a moment later, the feeling of finally being one with her love set her off and came as well, her juices flowing out as she neither moaned nor screamed, only hummed out as her legs finally went limp and she sat down on her human, leaning her face on his chest as she could feel his member softening, even within her walls.

The female looked up to meet her human, who was panting fiercely, slowly, as if overwhelmed with the intensity of his own orgasm. He was nearly passing out, to Smeargle's description at least.

"Michel, are you OK, my love? You look like you're about to drop-" Her sentence was cut short as she suddenly felt his rams wrapped all the way around her and hugged her tightly, cuddling the Pokemon to him.

"I'm fine Smeargle." Said female quickly soften into the hug, snuggling up with the human as she tried his body like a hot pillow. "I never want to let you go."

"Me neither." She replied. "Enjoyed yourself?"

"I'm glad it was you I've falling in love with." If Smeargle could love him anymore she certainly would have done now thanks to the comment. The sounds of his beating heart were like a serenade, lulling her to rest. "I don't think there's anyone alive that could ever compare to you."

"There won't be now, Michel. You're one for me, that I know without question."

"I only wish we never had to seperate. I want to hug you like this forever."

"Wellll..." She clicked her tongue as she grinned. "Nothing says we have to stop hugging each other for now, does it?" Michel smiled, pulling up his legs and crossing them over Smeargle's back, locking her in place, keeping her snuggled up to him as close as possible. Not that she would want to wiggle out of it anyway.

"No. No we don't."

In a pristine white-walled corridor Michel was putting up his final piece on the wall. A large, watercolour painting of the sunset, being hung up on the wall next to Smeargle's; a similar designed watercolor painting, though this one of a sunrise instead, as both paintings were as close to each other as possible.

This building was not the two's apartment, but an art gallery, the two walls lined with various paintings and drawings, of different techniques, and tools, all either made by him or his partner. A show was being held soon, at this gallery, and building was near silent for now, as only within a few hours would the public see the labour of months of hard work and dedication from the human and Pokemon.

From humble beginnings to a full on show. If there was anytime to be proud, it was now.

Michel turned to his partner with a smile. "So what do you want to do after we get married, my sweet?"

Smeargle giggled at her love, nuzzling his leg as she answered "Do you have to ask?" with a swish of her tail.

No, he could already guess what.

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
